Demon Love chapter1
by fleamonkey
Summary: Shippo falls in love with another demon and she seems harmless but is she really. What wil happen when you made her mad?


Demon Love Written by: Fleamonkey

Chapter1

Here is the summary; Inuyasha and the gang are fighting hordes of Naraku's demons. Miroku couldn't fight because of some poisonous insects and Shippo is watching the fight with him, Sango is on Kilala's back fighting demons for the air. Inuyasha is fight ing Naraku face to face, and Kagome is also fighting but is quit a way from Shippo and Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo screamed at the very top of his little lungs as a horde of demons came strait for him. 

"Shippo!" Kagome said taking her concentration away from the demons attaching her. She then shot a sacred arrow at the demons attaching Shippo and Miroku. Shippo was relieved that Kagome came to his aid and he straightened his tail from the fear that made his tail puff up, he then heard Sango yell,

"Kagome!" Demons were headed straight for her and she then shot another sacred arrow at the demons attaching her.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he tried to get Naraku to back away from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said putting her mind on the demons that Sango was facing. Inuyasha jumped back from Naraku and said,

"Well pay attention next time!" Kagome ignored him and shot a sacred arrow at the demons. "Inuyasha, we'll have to finish this another time. I have some other business to take care of." Naraku said then left with his demons without a trace. Inuyasha yelled,

"DAMNIT!" Everyone looked at Inuyasha as he met up with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault Naraku got away. He is much stronger than us so…" Kagome said then was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"How is that supposed to help Kagome?" Kagome and Inuyasha got into another stupid fight and it lasted for about 20 minutes.

"I'm just trying to help Inuyasha, why are you such a pain?"

"I'm a pain? You're the pain!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome started in when Shippo noticed someone in the bushes, and went over to check it out.

"Shippo, where are you going?" Sango yelled as she walked to Miroku's side. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting to see what was going on. Shippo just kept walking and Inuyasha jumped behind him and picked him up by his tail. Shippo yelled.

"Ouch! What are you doing Inuyasha? Put me down!" Inuyasha replied with, "What am I doing? What are you doing? You're the walking off without saying anything!" Everyone then heard Kagome yell,

"Inuyasha put Shippo down!" Guess what came next. "SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha plummeted his face into the ground. Everyone heard a giggle from the bushes and Shippo rushed over to the bushes and pushed the branches out of the way to find a small demon, about Shippo's size.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked the young demon. The demon said,

"My name is Miaki (my ee ky)." The demon had a sweet little voice, icy blue eyes, and dark brown hair in a ponytail and she wear a pink and purple flowered kamo. Shippo blushed and she giggled again. Kagome whispered in Sango's ear,

"I think Shippo has a crush on that demon girl." Sango whispered back,

"She seems sweet."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as got up from his sit command. Kagome had forgotten all about Inuyasha when she gave him the sit command. She looked back at him and said sorry but the expression on his face said that she wasn't forgiven.  
Miroku hadn't said a word.

"Miroku, is there something wrong?" Sango asked him as she looked to his face. Miroku hesitated and said,

"I feel so useless when we fight Naraku because of the poisonous insects." Shippo wasn't paying any attention to the conversation; he didn't take his eyes off the cute little demon that stood before him, he didn't even blink. Miaki waved her hand in front of Shippo's face to see if he was still awake. Shippo shook his head and asked Miaki some questions.

"So Miaki, what are you doing here?" Miaki put her finger to her chin and looked up and tried to remember.

"Oh yes! I was running from another demon through the forest and it stopped following me when it saw you fighting. And so I stopped to see what was going on." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and looked back at Miaki and asked,

"What did the demon look like Miaki?" She described the demon with long silver hair, armor, a neat kamo, a moon on his forehead and he had fur on his right shoulder.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked her and she nodded.

"I do not know his name, but that could be it."

"What would Sesshomaru want with Miaki?" Miroku asked and looked down. Everyone looked in question and then Shippo broke the silence.

"Hey Kagome? Do you think Miaki could travel with us for a while? You know, so we can protect her?" Kagome smiled and said,

"I think that is a good idea Shippo." Shippo hopped up and down for joy, then Miaki started. It was the start of young demon love. 


End file.
